


TJS Asides: Yui Nanase

by TJS



Series: TJS Asides [2]
Category: Go! プリンセスプリキュア | Go! Princess Pretty Cure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJS/pseuds/TJS
Summary: TJS Asides are meant to explain various facets of my fictional universes that are significantly different from canon. This episode of TJS Asides is about Yui Nanase and her powers as Cure Keeper.





	TJS Asides: Yui Nanase

I never liked that Yui never had a chance to become a Precure. So several years ago, back when I was penning my first pride and joy fic on this site, I took the chance and gave Yui hers through a device I dubbed the EPS, or the Emergency Precure System. The EPS is an object that resembles a baseball-sized pearl that can only be seen by suitable candidates and reacts when touched by one. When touched, it tests the candidate's suitability in a very expedient manner, given it's supposed to be an emergency measure. If the candidate is rejected, nothing happens. If the candidate is accepted, the pearl will produce an appropriate set of transformation items for them.

The EPS was originally developed in Dream Kingdom under the watch of Towa and Kanata's parents along with several representatives from other "good" kingdoms, such as Major Land, Trump Kingdom, and Marchen Land. (Forgive me if I get some names wrong, I'm writing this in a bit of a hurry and my memory is spotty.) However, early tests revealed a startling fact: the EPS effectively drew a candidate's Precure powers from their own body's energy reserves, making it eventually fatal should too much power be used. Development was immediately ceased and the EPS was locked away until Dys Dark attacked Dream Kingdom many years later, during which the Royal Fairies escaped with the device. And then, of course, Yui got a hold of it. But I'll leave the exact circumstances for her to explain.

Now, it's been three years since I first created the EPS, and in that time I've made some changes to its function. Details are below.

 

  * Originally, the EPS did not show its eventually fatal effects on Yui. That was my error as a writer and not having clearly defined effects other than 'if she uses too much power she'll die.' This has changed, and now the effects on Yui can be observed as degeneration of her neurological functions. In her current state, Yui's neurological functions have degenerated to the point of rendering her paraplegic.
  * Originally, the fatal effects of the EPS were irreversible. This has changed, and now the neurological damage can be repaired somewhat by any Precure with healing powers, though it is very taxing on them to do so due to the nature of the damage.
  * Originally, despite its fatal effects the EPS didn't have a time limit on safe use. This has changed. The limit for safe use is three minutes, upon which time the Precure begins experiencing rapidly growing fatigue and exhaustion and excessive use of power can cause burn-like injuries on her skin. After five minutes, the Precure begins risking permanent injury or even death by continuing to fight.
  * To go with the new time limit, the EPS has a recharge period of twice the time it was in use for, after which time it can once again be safely used for three minutes.
  * Originally, injuries sustained while the EPS was in use would transfer to the girl after use (i.e. when Cure Keeper broke her back in the final battle of that first pride and joy fic it rendered Yui paraplegic) and would heal very slowly. This is no longer the case, and like with all other proper Precure only a portion of the harm carries over.



 

I think that's everything for now. As usual, if you have any questions leave a comment below and I'll do my best to answer! Happy reading!


End file.
